List of American voice actors
This is a full list of voice actors from the United States. Male *Michael Rosenbaum *Gary Sinise *Tracy Morgan *B.J. Novak *Pete Holmes *Michael Condrey *Glen A. Schofield *Vince Zampella *John Carpenter *Jonah Hill *Bill Burr *Melissa McCarthy *Tony Robbins *Butch Hartman *Vailskinum94 *Andre Meadows *Anna Kendrick *Ron Perlman *Ed Boon *Billy Eichner *theRadBrad *TmarTn *Zack Snyder *Jonathan Frakes *Brett Spiner *Michael B. Jordan *Aaron Paul *Mark Wahlberg *Ken Levine *Doug Bowser *John Cena *Christopher Meloni *Vin Diesel *Aaron Greenberg *Jonas Brothers **Nick Jonas **Joe Jonas **Kevin Jonas *Paul Walker *Josh Groban *Albert Brooks *Elijah Wood *LeVar Burton *Howard Stern *Shaquille O'Neal *Snoop Dogg *Stephen Curry *Post Malone *King Bach *Eric Stonestreet *Jesse Tyler Ferguson *Pitbull *Ben Affleck *Dick Van Dyke *Ben Schwartz *Robert Iger *50 Cent *David Spade *Zach Braff *Zachary Levi *Leonardo DiCaprio *Steven Yeun *Ross Marquand *Jason Alexander *Chandler Riggs *Jeffrey Dean Morgan *Michael Cudlitz *Benjamin Bryon Davis *Reggie Fils-Aime *Donald Glover *Mike Tyson *Charlie Sheen *Adam Sandler *Rian Johnson *Reggie Watts *Pharrell Williams *John Krasinski *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Jack Black *Stephen A. Smith *Jon Bernthal *Adam Scott *Bill Clinton *Steve Downes *Rainn Wilson *Cory Barlog *Roger Clark *Sean Astin *John Mulaney *LeBron James *Danny DeVito *Macaulay Culkin *Boogie2988 *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Alan Tudyk *Clancy Brown *Dr. Dre *Bon Jovi **Jon Bon Jovi *Metallica **James Hetfield *Daughtry **Chris Daughtry *Freddie Prinze Jr. *Josh Gad *Kevin Michael Richardson *Jess Harnell *Thomas Sanders *Carlos Alazraqui *Judd Apatow *Chris Rock *Thirty Seconds to Mars **Jared Leto **Shannon Leto *Kanye West *Zachary Quinto *Bill Gates *Ashton Kutcher *Phil Spencer *Larry Hryb *Tony Hale *Russo brothers *Jon Bailey *Andrew Gillum *Ken Jeong *Dave Bautista *J. G. Quintel *Andy Richter *Ryan Pequin *Nick Cross *Calvin Wong *Toby Jones *Jerry Seinfeld *Matt Reeves *Michael Giacchino *Eminem *Kyle Mooney *Greg Miller *Steve Carell *Rob Delaney *Jason Ritter *Stephen King *Anthony Bourdain *Taran Killam *Bernie Sanders *David Cross *Jake Tapper *Owen Dennis *Bob Odenkirk *Mike Judge *Maxx Jenga *Nick Offerman *Kevin Hart *Tim Allen *Lee Unkrich *Cedric the Entertainer *Wilmer Valderrama *Colin Hanks *Chris Hardwick *George Takei *Foo Fighters **Dave Grohl *Alex Hirsch *James Gunn *Neil Patrick Harris *David Hayter *Steve Martin *Keegan-Michael Key *Jordan Peele *Jim Gaffigan *Neil deGrasse Tyson *Bill Nye *Alexander Ward *Norman Reedus *Robert Kirkman *Kevin Smith *Charles Martinet *Barack Obama *Bryan Cranston *George R.R. Martin *Paul F. Tompkins *Rami Malek *Tom Hanks *Trevor Noah *Terry Crews *John Legend *Crispin Freeman *William Salyers *Tom Cruise *Markiplier *Seth Meyers *Logic *Seth MacFarlane *Neil Druckmann *Clark Gregg *Chadwick Boseman *Jon Favreau *Jamie Foxx *Samuel L. Jackson *Adam Levine *Chris Evans *Mark Ruffalo *Dax Shepard *Elon Musk *Stan Lee *Ben Stiller *Matthew McConaughey *Zach Galifianakis *Jimmy Kimmel *Seth Green *Ryan Seacrest *Val Kilmer *Don Cheadle *Ron Howard *Jimmy Fallon *Jeremy Renner *Vincent D'Onofrio *Chris Pratt *Anthony Mackie *Lin-Manuel Miranda *Kevin Feige *Joss Whedon *Jason Bateman *Paul Feig *Robert Downey Jr. *Conan O'Brien *Taliesin Jaffe *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Stephen Colbert *Brian W. Foster *Joe Manganiello *Mark Hamill *John DiMaggio *Rob Paulsen *Greg Cipes *Kevin Conroy *Scott Menville *Phil LaMarr *Khary Payton *Steve Blum *Troy Baker *Dee Bradley Baker *Yuri Lowenthal *Jim Cummings *James Arnold Taylor *Billy West *Bill Farmer *Nolan North *Roger Craig Smith *Josh Keaton *Diedrich Bader *Gary Miereanu *Will Friedle *Patton Oswalt *Matt Oswalt *Kumail Nanjiani *Matthew Mercer *Liam O'Brien *Sam Riegel *Travis Willingham *Charlie Adler *Fred Tatasciore *Dwayne Johnson *Jensen Ackles *Lou Albano *Fred Armisen *Ed Asner *James Avery *Hank Azaria *Kevin Bacon *Adam Baldwin *Alec Baldwin *Adrien Beard *Net Beatty *Drake Bell *Jim Belushi *H. Jon Benjamin *Beck Bennett *Robby Benson *Jeff Bergman *Xander Berkeley *Joe Besser *Brad Bird *Lewis Black *Mel Blanc *Brian Bloom *Powers Boothe *Ernest Borgnine *Johnny Young Bosch *Cameron Boyce *Jonathan Brandis *Benjamin Bratt *Jeff Bridges *Matthew Broderick *Adrien Brody *Avery Brooks *Mel Brooks *Orlando Bloom *Rodger Bumpass *Ty Burrell *Corey Burton *Steve Buscemi *Nicolas Cage *Louis C.K. *Zach Collison *Bruce Campbell *George Carlin *Johnny Cash *Dan Castellaneta *Chevy Chase *Blake Clark *Gary Cole *Chad Coleman *Townshend Coleman *Common *Jeff Conaway *Tim Conway *Dane Cook *Josh Cooley *Bradley Cooper *Bill Cosby *Kevin Costner *Chris Cox *Darren Criss *Jon Cryer *Billy Crystal *Robert Culp *John Cusack *Willem Dafoe *Matt Damon *Rodney Dangerfield *Jeff Daniels *Keith David *Larry David *Robert De Niro *Patrick Dempsey *Johnny Depp *Joe DeRita *Adam DeVine *Peter Dinklage *Walt Disney *Walt Dohrn *Michael Dorn *Brian Doyle-Murray *Adam Driver *Josh Duhamel *Michael Clarke-Duncan *Zac Efron *Jesse Eisenberg *Sam Elliot *Robert Englund *Mike Epps *R. Lee Ermey *Bill Fagerbakke *Jensen Ackles *Charlie Adler *Carlos Alazraqui *Lou Albano *Jason Alexander *Tim Allen *Fred Armisen *Will Arnett *Ed Asner *Sean Astin *James Avery *Dan Aykroyd *Hank Azaria *Kevin Bacon *Diedrich Bader *Dee Bradley Baker *Troy Baker *Adam Baldwin *Alec Baldwin *Christian Bale *Adrien Beard *Ned Beatty *Drake Bell *Jim Belushi *H. Jon Benjamin *Beck Bennett *Robby Benson *Jeff Bergman *Xander Berkeley *Joe Besser *Brad Bird *Jack Black *Lewis Black *Mel Blanc *Brian Bloom *Steve Blum *Ed Boon *Powers Boothe *Ernest Borgnine *Johnny Yong Bosch *Cameron Boyce *Zach Braff *Jonathan Brandis *Benjamin Bratt *Jeff Bridges *Matthew Broderick *Adrien Brody *Albert Brooks *Avery Brooks *Mel Brooks *Clancy Brown *Orlando Bloom *Rodger Bumpass *Ty Burrell *Corey Burton *LeVar Burton *Steve Buscemi *Nicolas Cage *Louis C.K. *Zach Callison *Bruce Campbell *Steve Carell *George Carlin *Jim Carrey *Johnny Cash *Dan Castellaneta *Cedric the Entertainer *John Cena *Chevy Chase *Don Cheadle *Greg Cipes *Blake Clark *Roger Clark *Stephen Colbert *Gary Cole *Chad Coleman *Townshend Coleman *Common *Jeff Conaway *Kevin Conroy *Tim Conway *Dane Cook *Josh Cooley *Bradley Cooper *Bill Cosby *Kevin Costner *Chris Cox *Bryan Cranston *Terry Crews *Darren Criss *David Cross *Jon Cryer *Billy Crystal *Michael Cudlitz *Macaulay Culkin *Robert Culp *Jim Cummings *John Cusack *Vincent D'Onofrio *Willem Dafoe *Matt Damon *Rodney Dangerfield *Jeff Daniels *Keith David *Larry David *Benjamin Bryon Davis *Robert De Niro *Patrick Dempsey *Johnny Depp *Joe DeRita *Adam DeVine *Danny DeVito *Vin Diesel *John DiMaggio *Peter Dinklage *Walt Disney *Snoop Dogg *Walt Dohrn *Michael Dorn *Steve Downes *Robert Downey Jr. *Brian Doyle-Murray *Adam Driver *Josh Duhamel *Michael Clarke Duncan *Zac Efron *Jesse Eisenberg *Sam Elliot *Robert Englund *Mike Epps *R. Lee Ermey *Chris Evans *Bill Fagerbakke *Jimmy Fallon *Bill Farmer *Jon Favreau *Corey Feldman *Dave Fennoy *Craig Ferguson *Keith Ferguson *Will Ferrell *Lou Ferrigno *William Fichtner *Harvey Fierstein *Nathan Fillion *Larry Fine *Laurence Fishburne *Dan Fogler *Shawn Fonteno *Harrison Ford *Paul Ford *Will Forte *Michael J. Fox *Jeff Foxworthy *Jonathan Frakes *Brendan Fraser *Crispin Freeman *Will Friedle *Josh Gad *Zach Galifanakis *David Gallagher *James Gandolfini *Billy Gardell *Jeff Garlin *Ralph Garman *Brad Garrett *Danny Glover *Dave Goelz *Adam Goldberg *Jeff Goldblum *Tony Goldwyn *John Goodman *Michael Gough *Alexander Gould *Topher Grace *Kelsey Grammer *CeeLo Green *Seth Green *Andy Griffith *C.H. Greenblatt *Scott Grimes *Matt Groening *Michael Gross *Bill Hader *Tony Hale *Jackie Earl Haley *Mark Hamill *Colin Hanks *Jim Hanks *Tom Hanks *William Hanna *Chris Hardwick *Dan Harmon *Mark Harmon *Jess Harnell *Ed Harris *Neil Patrick Harris *Kevin Hart *Butch Hartman *Phil Hartman *Isaac Hayes *Sean Hayes *David Hayter *Jon Heder *Ed Helms *Brian Tyree Henry *Mike Henry *Jim Henson *Jonah Hill *Stephen Hillenburg *Alex Hirsch *Dustin Hoffman *Philip Seymour Hoffman *Hulk Hogan *Jacob Hopkins *Dennis Hopper *Ron Howard *Terrence Howard *Ernie Hudson *Josh Hutcherson *Ice-T *Samuel L. Jackson *Taliesin Jaffe *Kevin James *LeBron James *Richard Jenkins *Ken Jeong *Frankie Jonas *Kevin Jonas *James Earl Jones *Matt Jones *Michael B. Jordan *Mike Judge *Tom Kane *David Kaye *Josh Keaton *Michael Keaton *Tom Kenny *Keegan-Michael Key *Taran Killam *Val Kilmer *Jimmy Kimmel *Richard Kind *Calvin Klein *Kevin Kline *Christopher Knight *Wayne Knight *Johnny Knoxville *David Koechner *John Krasinski *Nathan Kress *Nick Kroll *Ashton Kutcher *Shia LaBeouf *Phil LaMarr *Nathan Lane *Reuben Langdon *Matt Lanter *Larry the Cable Guy *Taylor Launter *Martin Lawrence *Mr. Lawrence *Denis Leary *Hoon Lee *Jason Lee *Jason Scott Lee *John Leguizamo *Jay Leno *Zachary Levi *Jason J. Lewis *Phil Lewis *Matthew Lillard *Ray Liotta *John Lithgow *Christopher Lloyd *Robert Loggia *Justin Long *George Lopez *Mario Lopez *Phil Lord and Christopher Miller *Jon Lovitz *Rob Lowe *Yuri Lowenthal *Ludacris *Ned Luke *Seth MacFarlane *Sean Maher *Rami Malek *Peyton Manning *Eli Marienthal *Ross Marquand *Jason Marsden *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Steve Martin *Charles Martinet *Peter Mayhew *Jack McBrayer *Danny McBride *Jesse McCartney *Matthew McConaughey *Christopher McCulloch *Christopher McDonald *Neal McDonough *Roddy McDowell *Mike McFarland *Richard McGonagle *Zach McGowan *Tom McGrath *Joel McHale *Ben McKenzie *Caleb McLaughlin *Tim Meadows *Christopher Meloni *Scott Menville *Matthew Mercer *Seth Meyers *Greg Miller *Jason C. Miller *T.J. Miller *Wentworth Miller *Lin-Manuel Miranda *Dan Mintz *Kel Mitchell *Cameron Monaghan *Shameik Moore *Tracy Morgan *Pat Morita *Viggo Mortensen *Bobby Moynihan *John Mulaney *Frankie Muniz *Eddie Murphy *Bill Murray *Craig T. Nelson *Bob Newhart *Leslie Nielsen *Leonard Nimoy *Nolan North *Edward Norton *Conan O'Brien *Liam O'Brien *Bob Odenkirk *Leslie Odom Jr. *Nick Offerman *Ed O'Neill *Haley Joel Osment *Patton Oswalt *Frank Oz *Jared Padalecki *Skylar Page *Trey Parker *Chris Parnell *Jim Parsons *Mandy Patinkin *Aaron Paul *Rob Paulsen *Bill Paxton *Khary Payton *Josh Peck *Jordan Peele *Ron Perlman *Luke Perry *Matthew Perry *Joaquin Phoenix *Chris Pine *Brad Pitt *Alexander Polinsky *Dan Povenmire *Chris Pratt *Vincent Price *Freddie Prinze Jr. *Dennis Quaid *Jack Quaid *Randy Quaid *J. G. Quintel *Josh Radnor *Geoff Ramsey *Andrew Rannells *Bill Ratner *John Ratzenberger *John C. Reilly *Carl Reiner *Paul Reubens *Burt Reynolds *Ryan Reynolds *Ving Rhames *Alfonso Riberio *Michael Richards *Kevin Michael Richardson *Andy Richter *Don Rickles *Sam Riegel *Rob Riggle *Jason Ritter *John Ritter *Bumper Robinson *Craig Robinson *Chris Rock *Sam Rockwell *Dennis Rodman *Freddy Rodriguez *Seth Rogen *Fred Rogers *Justin Roiland *James Rolfe *Henry Rollins *Ray Romano *Mickey Rooney *Stephen Root *Michael Rosenbaum *Jeff Ross *William Salyers *Andy Samberg *Cole Sanchez *Horatio Sanz *Fred Savage *Noah Schnapp *Liev Schreiber *Ben Swartz *Jason Schwartzman *David Schwimmer *George C. Scott *Jeremy Shada *Tony Shalhoub *Garry Shandling *Wallace Shawn *Martin Sheen *Blake Shepard *Dax Shepard *Chris Sheridan *Tye Sheridan *Martin Short *Keith Silverstein *Gene Simmons *J.K. Simmons *Frank Sinatra *Sinbad *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. *Kurtwood Smith *Roger Craig Smith *Will Smith *Jimmy Smits *J. B. Smoove *Kevin Spacey *David Spade *Hal Sparks *Brent Spiner *Caroll Spinney *Jason Spisak *Andrew Stanton *Stephen Stanton *Daniel Stern *James Stewart *Ben Stiller *Jerry Stiller *Matt Stone *Eric Stough *Jason Sudeikis *Patrick Swayze *D. B. Sweeney *George Takei *Jeffrey Tambor *Channing Tatum *James Arnold Taylor *Kenan Thompson *Billy Bob Thornton *Justin Timberlake *Paul F. Tompkins *Rip Torn *Daniel Tosh *Jerry Trainor *Alex Trebek *Danny Trejo *Stanley Tucci *Alan Tudyk *Mike Tyson *Skeet Ulrich *Wilmer Valderrama *Eric Vale *Dick Van Dyke *Jim Varney *Robert Vaughn *VoiceoverPete *John Viener *Christopher Walken *Vincent Waller *Patrick Warburton *Burt Ward *Damon Wayans Jr. *Marlon Wayans *Greg Weisman *Frank Welker *Adam West *Billy West *Wil Wheaton *Jaleel White *Mitchell Whitfield *Rob Wiethoff *Fred Willard *Billy Dee Williams *Robin Williams *Tyler James Williams *Travis Willingham *Bruce Willis *Luke Wilson *Owen Wilson *Patrick Wilson *Reno Wilson *Henry Winkler *Ray Wise *BD Wong *Elijah Wood *James Wood *Will Wright *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Anton Yelchin *Steven Yeun *Steve Zahn *Billy Zane *Morgan Freeman *Leonardo DiCaprio *Denzel Washington *Clint Eastwood *Al Pacino *Jamie Foxx *Jack Nicholson *Ben Affleck *Dwayne Johnson *Jake Gyllenhaal *George Clooney *James Franco *Tom Cruise *Forest Whitaker *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Robert Duvall *Woody Harrelson *Mahershala Ali *Nick Jonas *Joe Jonas *Jeremy Renner *Clark Gregg *Terrence Howard *Peter Billingsley *Martin Starr *William Hurt *Mickey Rourke *Josh Dallas *Maximiliano Hernandez *Sebastian Stan *Michael Brandon *Tommy Lee Jones *Mark Ruffalo *Josh Brolin *Ty Simpkins *Benicio del Toro *Robert Redford *Frank Grillo *Anthony Mackie *Dave Bautista *Sean Gunn *James Gunn *Lee Pace *Michael Rooker *James Spader *Paul Rudd *Michael Pena *Michael Douglas *John Slattery *Michael Shannon *Bradley Whitford *Dave Franco *Dave Chappelle *Jerry Seinfeld *Louis C.K. *Richard Pryor *Bill Burr *Bernie Mac *Aziz Ansari *Bill Hicks *Jon Stewart *David Letterman *Adam Sandler *Steve Harvey *Bob Newhart *Elvis Presley *Michael Jackson *Eminem *Prince *Adam Levine *Chris Brown *Bruno Mars *Bruce Springsteen *Bob Dylan *Stevie Wonder *Jon Bon Jovi *Usher *Billy Joel *Chris Daughtry *John Legend *Frank Sinatra *Lenny Kravitz *Jared Leto *Adam Lambert *Brian W. Foster *Norman Reedus *Jeffrey Dean Morgan *Jon Bernthal *Mark Wahlberg *Bill Simmons *Donnie Wahlberg Female *Amy Acker *Amy Adams *Pamela Adlon *Christina Aguilera *Lori Alan *Jessica Alba *Joan Allen *Gillian Anderson *Pamela Anderson *Christina Applegate *Patricia Arquette *Annaleigh Ashford *Morena Baccarin *Laura Bailey *Leigh-Allyn Baker *Elizabeth Banks *Roseanne Barr *Drew Barrymore *Judith Barsi *Angela Bassett *Kathy Bates *Meredith Baxter *Vanessa Bayer *Stephanie Beatriz *Samantha Bee *Judi Beecher *Ashley Bell *Kristen Bell *Lake Bell *Jodi Benson *Mary Kay Bergman *Halle Berry *Mayim Bialik *Jessica Biel *Rachel Bloom *Jessica Boone *Alex Borstein *Julie Bowen *Alexandra Breckenridge *Abigail Breslin *Alison Brie *Connie Briton *Kimberly Brooks *Yvette Nicole Brown *Ashly Burch *Carol Burnett *Bettina Bush *Linda Cardellini *Mariah Carey *Nancy Cartwright *Mary Jo Catlett *Lacey Chabert *Sarah Chalke *Carol Channing *Kristin Chenoworth *Kelly Clarkson *Ashley Clements *Glenn Close *Mindy Cohn *Jennifer Connelly *Lauren Conrad *Rachel Leigh Cook *Miranda Cosgrove *Kaley Cuoco *Jamie Lee Curtis *Joan Cusack *Miley Cyrus *Noah Cyrus *Ellen DeGeneres *Grey DeLisle *Kat Dennings *Laura Dern *Debi Derryberry *Zooey Deschanel *Cameron Diaz *Jessica DiCicco *Rachel Dratch *Fran Drescher *Minnie Driver *Haylie Duff *Hilary Duff *Nora Dunn *Kirsten Dunst *Shelley Duvall *Ashley Eckstein *Eden Espinosa *Dakota Fanning *Elle Fanning *Anna Faris *Taissa Farmiga *Fergie *America Ferrera *Tina Fey *Sally Field *Carrie Fisher *June Foray *Jodie Foster *Megan Fox *Vivica A. Fox *Teresa Gallagher *Heidi Gardner *Judy Garland *Teri Garr *Deborah Gates *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Elizabeth Gillies *Whoopi Goldberg *Reagan Gomez-Preston *Selena Gomez *Ginnifer Goodwin *Kat Graham *Lauren Graham *Judy Greer *Jennifer Grey *Kathy Griffin *Kim Mai Guest *Tiffany Haddish *Allison Hagendorf *Jennifer Hale *Halsey *Linda Hamilton *Danielle Harris *Estelle Harris *Melissa Joan Hart *Anne Hathaway *Jennifer Love Hewitt *Ali Hillis *Laurie Holden *Kelly Hu *Jennifer Hudson *Kate Hudson *Bonnie Hunt *Helen Hunt *Linda Hunt *Holly Hunter *Anjelica Huston *Melissa Hutchison *IJustine *Allison Janney *Ashley Jenkins *Scarlett Johansson *Ashley Johnson *Lindsay Jones *Rashida Jones *Ashley Judd *Victoria Justice *Mindy Kaling *Kim Kardashian *Janice Kawaye *Diane Keaton *Catherine Keener *Tori Kelly *Ellie Kemper *Anna Kendrick *Alicia Keys *Margot Kidder *Joey King *Regina King *Lisa Kudrow *Mila Kunis *Queen Latifah *Cyndi Lauper *Carolyn Lawrence *Misty Lee *Cherami Leigh *Amanda Leighton *Melissa Leo *Lucy Liu *Anne Lockhart *Jennifer Lopez *Lori Loughlin *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Camilla Luddington *Jane Lynch *Rachel MacFarlane *Tress MacNeille *Jessica Makinson *Leslie Mann *Kate Mara *Rooney Mara *Julianna Margulies *Marisha Ray *Mona Marshall *Vanessa Marshall *Andrea Martin *Samantha Mathis *Melissa McCarthy *Jennette McCurdy *Frances McDormand *Kelly McGillis *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Danica McKellar *Kate McKinnon *Idina Menzel *Debra Messing *Laurie Metcalf *Lea Michelle *Kate Micucci *Alyssa Milano *Merla Dandridge *Geena Davis *Rosario Dawson *Felicia Day *Sumalee Montano *Demi Moore *Mandy Moore *Rita Moreno *Chloe Grace Moretz *Kate Mulgrew *Olivia Munn *Brittany Murphy *Donna Murphy *Julie Nathanson *Minae Noji *Rosie O'Donnell *Sandra Oh *Catherine O'Hara *Paige O'Hara *Ashley Olsen *Susan Olsen *Hayden Panettiere *Sarah Jessica Parker *Karyn Parsons *Dolly Parton *Nasim Pedrad *Elizabeth Perkins *Michelle Pfeiffer *Jada Pinkett Smith *Tara Platt *Aubrey Plaza *Amy Poehler *Annie Potts *Melissa Rauch *Raven-Symone *Debbie Reynolds *Kim Rhodes *Christina Ricci *Eden Riegel *Emma Roberts *Julia Roberts *Gina Rodriguez *Michelle Rodriguez *Andrea Romano *Christy Carlson Romano *Emily Rose *Maya Rudolph *Keri Russell *Meg Ryan *Winona Ryder *Katey Segal *Zoe Saldana *Kristen Schaal *Wendy Schaal *Amy Sedaris *Kyra Sedgwick *Amanda Seyfried *Molly Shannon *Stephanie Sheh *Laura Silverman *Sarah Silverman *Alicia Silverstone *Tiya Sircar *Jenny Slate *Phyllis Smith *Brenda Song *Kath Soucie *Octavia Spencer *Gwen Stefani *April Stewart *Emma Stone *Sharon Stone *Meryl Streep *Tara Strong *Nicole Sullivan *Cree Summer *Julia Sweeney *Jodie Sweetin *Taylor Swift *Wanda Sykes *Catherine Taber *Jill Talley *Courtenay Taylor *Jen Taylor *Charlize Theron *Jennifer Tilly *Ashley Tisdale *Lauren Tom *Marisa Tomei *Lily Tomlin *Aisha Tyler *Janet Varney *Sofia Vergara *Melissa Villasenor *Kari Wahlgren *Hynden Walch *Kerry Washington *Audrey Wasilewski *Sigourney Weaver *Ming-Na Wen *Betty White *Mae Whitman *Kristen Wiig *Olivia Wilde *Zelda Williams *Mara Wilson *Rita Wilson *April Winchell *Oprah Winfrey *Reese Witherspoon *Gwendoline Yeo *Sasheer Zamata *Renee Zellweger *Zendaya *Sarah Wayne Callies *Danai Gurira *Lauren Cohan *Jamie Lee Curtis *Amy Hennig *Angela Kinsey *Jenna Fischer *Mica Burton *Amanda Palmer *Ming-Na Wen *Candace Cameron Bure *Rashida Jones *Katey Segal *Charlize Theron *Anna Akana *Brenda Song *Lea Thompson *Mandy Moore *Krystina Arielle *Danai Gurira *Sofia Vergara *Chloe Grace Moretz *Kelly Hu *Ronda Rousey *Alicia Keys *Beyonce *Dolly Parton *Aisha Tyler *Zelda Williams *Yvette Nicole Brown *Emily Kinney *Lindsay Lohan *Whoopi Goldberg *Kelly Clarkson *Meredith Salenger *Molly Ringwald *Danica McKellar *Rihanna *Tessa Thompson *Demi Moore *Lauren Cohan *Jen Taylor *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Vanessa Marshall *Elizabeth Banks *Kerry Washington *Jennifer Lopez *Olivia Wilde *Lupita Nyong'o *Alyson Hannigan *Lindsay Katai *Mila Shah *Annie Wersching *Riki Lindhome *Merle Dandridge *Anne Wheaton *Pamela Adlon *Melissa Hutchison *Melissa Villasenor *Viola Davis *Octavia Spencer *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *Hannah Hart *Shannon Woodward *Mindy Kaling *Aubrey Plaza *Oprah Winfrey *Rita Wilson *Kristen Schaal *Lady Gaga *Sarah Silverman *Taylor Swift *Amy Schumer *Elizabeth Warren *Carrie Fisher *Evan Rachel Wood *Dani Carr *Zendaya *Chrissy Teigen *Brittany Walloch *iJustine *Halley Gross *Zoe Saldana *Brie Larson *Gwyneth Paltrow *Reese Witherspoon *Gwen Stefani *Kristen Bell *Ellen DeGeneres *Rosario Dawson *Vera Farmiga *Marisha Ray *Ashley Johnson *Felicia Day *Erika Ishii *Ashly Burch *Sumalee Montano *Deborah Ann Woll *Grey DeLisle *Jennifer Hale *Ali Hillis *Courtenay Taylor *Lauren Faust *Hynden Walch *Cree Summer *Kari Wahlgren *Laura Bailey *Tara Platt *Kate Miller *Jessica DiCicco *Julie Nathanson *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Jennifer Muro *Michelle Obama Category:Lists Category:Voice actors Category:Lists of voice actors